Like a movie
by nessiestibbs
Summary: It is Nessie's first time at a school and she comes a cross a firmilar man named Jake. Instantly jealous of his girlfriend Sara. Will she remeber who he is? Will it be of signifacance?
1. Scene 1

**This is 6 years after breaking dawn. PLEASE review?! I know it is short and I am sorry for that but enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

It was like something out of a movie. He bumped into me and my text book and binder went flying. I bent down to pick up my binder and when I went to reach for the text book. . .there he was. He handed it to me and as we stood up, everything went slow motion. I listened for the director to yell "cut!" so we could go film the scene where I got to kiss this beautifully, muscular piece of manly deliciousness.

If this _were _a movie, this would when we would stater our names, then he would say he was new at this school and ask me where his next class was-which coincidentaly would be my class too. We would walk hand-in-hand while a slow pop song played in the backround, and we would live happily ever after.

The movies didn't prepare me for what was standing next to my dream guy, when I finally stood all the way up. A black haired beauty randomly started making out with him, tongue and all. That was supposed to be me! I mean who does that? Like she hadn't seen him yesterday, please. If it wasn't so sweet, it would be disgusting.

"Hey, I missed you," the dark haired diva said.

"Hi, Sara." So that's her name. She staired at me like I just attempted to kill her dog or something. If I wasn't so consumed in how much I wanted to talk to her boyfriend, I would have been _really_ intimdated.

"Let's go Jake" Sara said as she whisked _my_ "Jake" away.

So this is highschool? My tote's filled with homework, but my heart's filled with black nothingness. . . Okay so that was a little over dramatic, but true none-the-less.

***

"finally!" I gasped. I just finished 2 hours worth of homework in 4 hours. Am I slow or what? I spent most of that time wondering why that boy looked so firmilar. Maybe I went to school with him...No. Were we...No. Maybe,

gawd, why can't I figure it out?

I suppose I have met a lot of "Jake's" in my 6 years of nonstop moving. from Forks to London to Seattle to Moscow to Isle Esme.

I didn't like Isle Emse. I was on and Island with just me and my parents. I mean constant making out. Utter...grossness. I lived on that island for 6 months. Until I couldn't take it anymore! I needed someone else to talk to. Something to do besides watch movies and swim.

They really liked it, my mom and dad. So I told them to stay. Now I live with my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet in Portland. All of my other family (i.e. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme) is visting to Denali's. Rose and Em stayed back because I had to go to school.

We left Forks because...well we can never stay in just on place for long. But I didn't like any place else we lived. I all never...never...felt right. Like some part of me was missing. I had decided that that missing piece was my room in our cottage.

"Nessie?! Em and I are going hunting are you coming?" Auntie Rose shouted from downstairs.

"No, have fun!"

Now I can try to think about who this mistery Jake is in peace. Maybe if i just see him again I will know. Now i get the luxary of trying to sleep while I am thinking about him, how dreadful.

* * *

**Did you like it? I wrote the begining a while ago and added the rest today. Please review. I try to post one everyday as long as someone's reading. Thank you!**


	2. Take 2

Beep Beep Beep

"ugh" I moaned. Why is it that your alarm clock always goes off right before sleep starts to get

good? I slapped the alarm and sat up. Why am I so tired? I got dressed as I tried to figure it out.

I remember now! I was up late last night trying to realize who Jake was. I still don't know.

"Oh Come awn! You fit yesterday!" I said as I jammed my books back into my locker. I quickly

looked all around me to see if anyone heard. No, good! It is way to early in the year to be known as

the freak who talks to her stuff.

"So we can go see the movie and then...dinner?" Sara said as she walked down the hallway. Ahh

I know this scene all to well. The "IT" girl walks down the hallway with her all too popular boyfriend

and annoying followers. Sara's hair blew back like a fan was directly in front of her.

"Jake?" She tried again. He was stairing at me. Oh my gawd he's stairing at me! I felt an

uncontrollable urge to re-gloss and straighten my blouse.

Wait...Crap! This is the part where he would walk towards me, introduce himself and ask for my

name, then_ I _would say something really, well, stupid!

"Jake? Jacob?!" Sara lightly hit him in the face. Now, it was a light touch basically but I still wanted

to go see if he was alright.

"What, huh?" He stopped stairing at me and looked at _her_ confused.

"What are you stairing at?" She looked around him and saw me. She snarled. Am I the only one

who thinks snarling is weird?

***

I sat down at the open desk. The person next to me was leaning over talking to the person next to

her. She looked like Sara from behind, but half of the girls at this school look like Sara. I am

probably just paranoid.

"That seat is for my boy-" She stopped. Sara, it was Sara in the seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Sara."

"Nessie," I went to shake her hand.

"Cute bracelet." Sara grabbed my wrist instead of my hand. She examined the wolf charm. That

one was always my favorite. "Is this a real diamond?" She let go of the wolf and snatched the heart.

"Yep."

"Where'd you get this?"

"My mom gave it to me."

"Aww, _cute_ness!"

As she said this Jake walked in.

"Hey hunn" Sara hugged him. Seriously what is with her. They were just walking together in the

hallway! "Look at Nessie's super cute bracelet" She gestured for me to give him my wrist. I showed

him., not because I wanted to flaunt my jewelry, but because she kinda scares me. Like if I don't

do what she says, she can do years worth of social damage to my rep.

He ran. He ran out of the classroom and down the hallway. A minute later run to his car in the

parking lot out of the classroom window.

"What is his problem?" I asked her.

"I don't know," we both sat back down in shock.

I don't remember this part in any of the movies. . .

**Jacob's POV**

"No, no no!" I said to myself. I don't care if anyone can her me. I ran to my car. It can't be her

because the last time I talked to them they said they were going to Alaska.

Bella wound't lie to me about were they were going would she? Edward yea, but Bells?

Tears flooded my eyes. What kind of man am I? Crying! It's just like when they left.


	3. Remember

Nessie's POV

After an...awkward day without Jake I couldn't wait to go home. I am awaiting a phone call from Esme. After I put my books away I started to day dream as I walked to my car. If this were A movie. . .that would be make the ugly girl turned pretty wouldn't it? I mean there's always the popular guy with the gorgeous girlfriend who makes a bet with his friends that he can hit it off with the anti-social, nerd girl. Then he "magically" makes her pretty by taking her hair out if it's usually ponytail and taking off her glasses. I mean that's how every other teeny bopper movie of the 90's went.

Well there is a few problems with that. A, I'm not anti-social. B, I don't wear ponytails unless I'm in gym. And C, I don't wear glasses--

"Nessie!"

"Ahh!" Gawd, what the... February? It was Jake, leaning up against my silver Camero.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Unlock the door"

"Um. . .okay?" I unlocked the door and got in. So did he.

"So, how are you?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Drive" he commanded. I drove. As cute as Jake is he kinda makes me nervous.

"We need to talk." Wait a second!

"Okay, shoot." He drove a little longer and went into the woods. I'm not gonna lie I'm a little nervous right now. He parked.

"Hi, Renesmee."

"How do you know my full name?" He laughed. I really don't think this is funny! I actually think it's a little disturbing.

"You really don't remember me? C'mon Nessie it's only been six years! I never forgot you!"

"I'm really uncomfortable right now, so could you tell me what's going on please?"

"It's me Nessie, Jake! Jacob Black?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, sorry"

"The werewolf?! From La Push?! I imprinted on you when you were born! I'm you're mom's best friend!"

And then it hit me, like slap in the face. And it kind of hurt like one. I remember it all. Everything they were trying to make me forget. This was Jacob. My Jacob.

"Jake? Jake!" I hugged him, or suffocated him would be more appropriate.

"Yea, Nessie. It's me." His skin was soft and warm, which was a big change from all of my family's. Silent tears fell down my cheeks and I could hear them quietly sizzle as they hit is neck.

We sat in silence for about fifteen minutes as I cried. I cried because I missed him. I cried because I felt bad I didn't remember at first.

"Jake, what happened? Why. . .why didn't you come with us when we moved?"

"I wanted too, believe me I wanted to, but you guys left without telling me. Bella said you guys had to move because you'd been in forks too long as it was. She called me two days after you left and told me that if they would have told me I would have wanted to go with you. She said I shouldn't be away from the pack and that she would have you write to me every so often. You never did." He looked down at him fingers.

"I understand now! That's why we moved so much and went so many places, met so many people. They were trying to make me forget you! They wanted to distract me with other people and other places so I'd forget you. Fill my head with other memories so I'd forget the one's of you. Genius's. Evil Genius's! I don't like what they did at all. I respect it, but I don't like it."

* * *

**What'd ya think? Did ya like it? Please review. If you don't review I think no one read it so. . .Thanx for reading! :)**


	4. Life's not a movie

"Let me drive." Jake said. He slid me onto his lap. I'm not gonna lie, the passengers seemed extremely unappealing.

He sat me back down and I sighed. He laughed. "I miss you sitting on my lap too," I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as we backed out of the woods and hit the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"home," he said, contently. Instantly, Panic stuck me. No! We can't go home! Rose hates him, hates him with passion! Or wait! Did he mean Forks? We cannot go back to Forks.

I continued my silent freak out until we pulled up to a medium sized condo. This is not "home."

"This is my home." He whispered in my ear, as if reading my mind, romantically; he snuck out of the car. Swoon.

I walked up to the door closely behind him. We could hear arguing inside. He rolled his eyes and smiled his apology.

The door knob turned-slow motion- and Jacob walked inside.

"Thank god, you're home," A female voice called from the other room. "It's your turn to entertain the kid."

"C'mon guys! Can't you be polite?" Jake called back. "We have a guest!" He walked into the other room, me on his tail.

"No offense Jake, but Sara hardly counts as a guest--and you're not Sara?" A woman, spread out on the couch said. She was surrounded by notebooks, textbooks and novels. Her black hair up in a messy bun, and dressed in sweats. College student.

Leah you remember Nessie." Jake said, as if it was nothing, and sat in an abnormally large chair. It was like a mini couch. He tapped his leg and I sat immediately.

"Oh my god!" She bounced up and all of her work fell to the floor. She squeezed my cheeks, to male sure i was real.

"Ahh! Nessie!" She hugged me. From what I remember, Leah was never the hugging type.

"Oh, hey Renesmee." A younger male, about my age, walked in and sat on the floor, opposite Jake's chair. I looked at Jake for help. I don't remember him.

"You know Seth." He told me with confidence.

"Oh my-Uncle Seth!" I sprinted to him and give him a special Uncle Emmet bear hug. I speed-walked back to Jacob, eager to be on his lap again. I sat and he pulled me against his chest. I shivered, and God knows it's not because I was cold.

We all caught up. I called Uncle Em, and told him I'd be home late. We continued to talk, to laugh. This would be the scene were you'd see us talking, but wouldn't hear what we were saying because the audio would be replaced by an upbeat pop song. Then the camera would slowly zoom out, out the window and up. We get a final shot of the sky and the credits would roll. You would walk out of the theater before my name came across the screen.

But life's not a movie.

There was a quiet knock at the door. It creaked open. I held my breath, completely afraid it would be Rosalie.

A girl with dark hair walked in--head down, staring at her phone. "Jakey what happened at school tod-"She looked up; her eyes locked on me. "What the hell is going on? I sat up. She stormed out. We sat in silence.

After a good 2 minutes. . .

"Ohhh, somebodies pissed!"

We stared at Seth.


	5. Cheesy Love quotes

"The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved." -- Victor Hugo

The hours I spent with Jacob really knowing it was him made me happy. Happier than I can remember. It became hard to to go home at night, I would hide my tears for until I made it safely in the house, in the comfort of my bedroom. We spent that weekend together,at his house with Leah and Seth. I don't remember a time in that two days were I wasn't smiling. I could tell Aunt Rose and Uncle Em grew suspicious with me claiming to spend every waking moment of free time at "the library" but they never called me out on it, something my parents would have done in a heartbeat. We caught up on everything, though he did most of the talking. I felt that it would be better to show him all that he missed out on my life, as I find words to describe it to it's fullest. Whenever I would show him me leaving my friends when we would move to new place I could see he got sad. Pam Brown once said "Odd how much it hurts when a friend moves away - and leaves behind only silence." And that is exactly how I explained it to Jacob when I showed him us leaving Forks for the first time. His eyes started to water and I removed my hand from his face. He smiled at me, showing me he was fine and me placed my hand back to his cheek. He closed his eyes. This sweet moment was interrupted by the vibration of Jacob's back pocket. His eyes opened and he retrieved his phone.

"Hello?"

_"Jake. . ." _The female voice on the other end said. Jake looked at me then stood and walked into the other room. I strained my ears to hear what he was saying, I could still here the female voice as well. She sounded. . .distressed.

"Yes?"

_"So I was going through a box, a box of the stuff you gave me. I found that locket."_

"What locket?"

_"The locket you gave me when on our second anniversary."_ Second anniversary? I never thought highschool relationships lasted one year, Let alone two.

"Oh. . ." His voice trailed off

_"Well I never told you this, but I wsa never able to open that locket. I was to embaressed to ask you to help me."_

"I don't see where this is going." Jake's voice was harsh.

"_I opened it today, for the first time. On one side was a picture of that we took in that photobooth at the mall. The other side had a little quote engraved into it. Jake, do you remember what the quote said?"_ She laughed slightly when she talked about the mall, but her voice cracked when she asked him if he remembered."

"No."

"_It said 'You've entered my heart, and you'll be here forever.'" _I could hear the female start to cry. _"You lied_."

"Sara, I-" She cut him off

"_My mom once told me 'Don't waste your time loving someone who isn't willing to love you.' But It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone, when you're heart still does."_

"Stop with love quotes Sara please."

_"That's all I can think of to say to you right now. The only thing I can tell you right now is love quotes and that you lied."_

Leah looked at me as if to say "I'm sorry." Seth didn't even look at me, he just looked at the floor. It's hard to have a privite conversation in a house filled with people with supersonic hearing. This isn't what I'm used to. The girl who's dating your prince charming in the movies is mean. She's always mean. She never cries, she gets even. Sara isn't your typical mean girl, and I don't know how to handle this situation. I feel uncomfortable, I shouldn't be here while Jake is having such a private moment with his. . .girlfriend. The term got under my skin, but as much as I didn't want to admit it, Sara was still Jake's girlfriend.

I stood up and Leah and Seth looked at me with worried expresions. "It's getting late. I should go. Tell Jacob that I'll see him...um, later." I walked out the door.

Movies don't have non-mean mean girls. I'm starting to think that life isn't as much like a movie as I thought.


	6. Partay

**Thanks for sticking with me. Let me know what you think of this one, I really love hearing from anyone who reads it, good and bad reviews are appreciated. Thanks again. Enjoy. (Nessie's Point of view unless stated otherwise)**

"Ugh!" I screamed as I slammed my piece of crap locker closed leaving a rather noticeable dent in it. I walked away quickly when a few band geeks looked at me like I was crazy. No sleep plus no blood in the last week plus Jacob and Sara makes for a very aggravated half vampire. I am in desperate need for retail therapy. Where's Alice when I need her?

"Hey, Nessie!" I heard my name come from the mouth of my only friend, Kat. I turned around to find her and I'm pretty sure I whacked a kid in the face with my hair, but I am way past caring right now.

"There's a party tonight at some football players," The excitement was practically oozing from weirdly invisible pores.

"Which one?" I asked, impatiently.

"Does it matter? I'm invited! We've got to go Nessie."

"Ehh, I'm not really in the mood for a party." Her face dropped considerably

"It'll get your mind off of you're crush on Jacob" Little did she know, it was way past crush. I shook my head.

"Please Nessie, Please please please!"

"What's she begging for now?" A very unpleasant, condescending monotone invaded my ear.

"Oh hello Sara, nice to see the bitch is back." Kat mumbled that last part so low it was barely audible. I saw Jake chuckle to himself. Sara looked at him with confusion which in turn made me laugh. Silly human.

"She wants me to go to some party tonight, but I don't want to."

"Oh, you mean Taylor Johnson's party? Yea, I heard about that. I was going to go, but Jake and I have plans tonight, right Jake?" She looked at me was she said this. I looked away. This girl makes it very hard to like her. Jacob looked at his shoes. "Right Jacob?" She looked at him this time.

"Yea." Not to be cliché but you could cut the tension with a spoon.

"I'm gonna go now, Bye Ness, Bye Jake. . .Sara."

"Love your skirt by the way Kat." Sara added. Maybe there was a nice side to this girl.

Kat looked down at her plaid mini. "Thanks." She backed away and left for history.

"That was the ugliest effing skirt I've ever seen." _And_ we're back.

"Yea, that was rude. And uncalled for, and well. . .an all around bitchy thing to say."

"Excuse me?" The surprise on her face was priceless.

"Did I stutter?" My head tilted slightly to the side and I stepped towards her. I was going to blow up soon.

"Jake, did you hear what she just said to me!?" In an alternate universe he would take my side and we'd walk to our next class together. I would only look back to stick my tongue out at her like the 6 year old I actually am.

"Yea, I heard her. That was rude too Ness." _What?! _"Kat had the right idea. We should all get to class."

Here I am, Lying in my bed at eight o'clock almost in tears because my best friend from like four years ago is still dating his girlfriend. Well why wouldn't he? I mean just because I feel some sort of unruly connection with him and I want to be next to him and feel his warm skin radiate next to mine doesn't mean that he feels the same, right? when he takes her side over mine. God, what was that today? My thought we're interrupted my the buzzing of my cellphone. I grabbed it and looked at the screen.

U sure you don't want 2 go? I can pick U up now.

It was from Tess. I contemplated this for a little while.

I'm in.

Jacob's POV

I walked in to the unknown house and the smell of beer and sweat hit my like a punch to the face. I sniffed the air for Nessie but the her scent was hidden beneath the unruly odor of highschool parties. I got here as quickly as possible after I recieved a very worried phone call from Kat. I replayed the call in my head.

_"Jacob, It's Kat. Um... Nessie needs you right now."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Well we're at that party and she got really drunk." The scared, naisally sound of Kat's voice both annoyed and made me anxious._

I wondered if all the kids showed up at the same time like at Bella's graduation party, like in the movies. There was a couple making out on the couch that was pushed up against the wall. Almost every kid was holding _the_ red cup. I could just barely hear faint yelling coming from the dinning room over blah blah blah by Ke$ha that blasted from the stereo.

I walked towards the dinning room, I could now make out what the yelling was. A bunch of teens were gathered around a table chanting "chug chug chug." In the middle of the table was Nessie, little innocent Nessie, chugging down a can of beer. From the tower up to her knee's next to her, I'm guessing this wasn't her first. After she downed the can, she dropped it and fell on top of the tower perfectly-something that a human would not be able to do with ease. Her arms flung into the air and She let out a high-pitched "woohoo!"

Her eyes found mine after her little performance and she screamed my name. "Jacob! what are you doing here? Do you want a drink? I want another drink." she scanned the room for more alcohal.

"Oh no you don't," i guided her off of the table. "Renesmee, what do you think you are doing?" She couldn't stand still. She grabbed My face with her hand, the slightly cold touch of her delicate hand was familiar to me, but it still came as a shock.

"Jakey, I'm just having fun silly goose-oh my god! I love this song! Dance with me Jakey!" she began to shake her hips in way that should be illegal. The last time I really spent time with her she was a little kid, a baby.

Her full lips sang along. "I know you don't care what my middle name is, I wanna be naked, and you're wasted!" she sang. Little baby Renesmee singing about being naked! I had to push her away when her backside found its way on my front.

"Renesmee, stop! What are you doing here?" she continued to dance in place.

"I'm just having fun Jake. I needed to have fun" she became serious when she said this, staring at the floor."

"Ness, come on, let me take you home"

"No! I can't aunt Rose will tell my mom..and my dad! I'll get sent away." I highly doubted that laid back Bella would go to great measures because her daughter acted like a normal teenager, but Edward on the other hand...

"Then I'll take you back to my house, let's just go,"

After fighting Nessie to get in the car, then out of the car again, i finally got her into the apartment. "C'mon Ness, help me out. Stop dragging your feet."

"Shh," she put her finger to my lips and whispered "don't ruin the moment." I carried her to the couch and I fought her, yet again, to release her hands from my shirt. "I love you Jacob" she mumbled. I was completely taken back. She doesn't mean it, she's drunk.

"Go to sleep now, Ness. You're drunk" I brushed her hair from her face. She really is gorgeous with her messy curls sprawled across the pillow. I had to walk away before I did something that...that, well I had to walk away.

"I love you, that's why I drank in the first place" She said this very clear, her tone was low, and she sounded almost pained.

NESSIE'S POV

Where am I? Why does my head feel like someone punched me in the face, then hit me with a bat. My eye's fluttered open. Jake's house? Why am I here? I got a sour taste in my mouth and a ping in my stomach. I rolled off of the couch and got on my hands and knees. I crawled through the kitchen and past Jacob's bedroom. A few more steps, don't puke yet, don't puke yet-I made it, just in time. How embarrassing would it have been if I not only got drunk and had to sleep on Jacob's couch, but also released some of that alcohol back out and on Jacob's floor. I've only gotten sick like this once before, when I was physically 5 years old and I ate chicken. That is why I barely eat human food. Eww, I hate throwing up, I hate the sound, I hate the feeling, I despise the smell, and cannot stand it when puke gets into my hair.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my hair being removed from my face. I puked yet again, yuck! I breathed very heavily and sweat was forming on my forehead. I wiped my mouth and looked up, expecting it to be Jacob holding my hair. I was right. I couldn't look him in the eyes, I was ashamed. Who knows what kind of ridiculous things I said, or did, while intoxicated.

* * *

**What's ya think? please let me know. So you can look up the song that I put in here Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha if you don't know it. It was stuck in my head so I thought I'd use it. Thanks for reading, can I get a review? Thank you.**

and remember:

" A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice." Bill Cosby


	7. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Nessie's POV**

After the last three meals I'd digested along with about a liter of blood ended up in Jacob's toilet I slowly stood to look Jake in the face. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. His eyes burned into mine and I could feel my buzz start to come back on. Drunk on the case of beer I chugged or his apperence, I didn't know. His tan shirt was tight in all the right places, emphasizing the shape of his strong hard torso. Jacob looked me up and down, and shook his head in the type of parental dissapointment I would expect from my Father, but never from Jake.

"You're drunk," he said in a deep monotone.

"Noooo, I'm not." There was a slight slur in my speech that I prayed Jacob wouldn't notice. He raised his left eye brow as if to say _really? _"I'm not see," I walked towards him and I wobbled slightly to side, I waved my arms frantically to catch my balance. I threw my hands in the air in a ta-da short of way. "See."

Jacob turned down the hallway and walked towards his bedroom. I followed behind him, but not before tripping on the bathroom rug, screaming and falling in my butt. A loud laugh escaped my lips as my head fell back.

I leaned in the door way waiting for Jacob to emerg from his almost pitch black room, when Leah walked over to me, clearly irritated and half asleep.

"What is going on?" She bored into my probably blood shot eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Alright come on, Drunky, let's get you out of those clothes so you can go to bed." Her warm hand inclosed mine and she lead me to into her room.

**Leah's POV**

Nessie slammed my door behind her and I cringed at the sound. Hopefully Seth didn't wake up. I opened my drawer, there has to be a big t-shirt in here she can were or something.

"What are we doing," She gasped "Are to playing dress up? I love dress up, I wanna be a princess. No wait, a fairy! Scratch that, I wanna be a unicorn, yes!"

"Will you stop yelling! We are not playing dress up, you are going to to chang into this shirt and go to bed." I threw the shirt at her face. Her pretty curls flew back and she flinched. I closed the door as I walked out, drunk or not, a girl needs her privacy.

I could feel Jacob radiate behind me. Freak has always been hotter than the rest of us. "Can I help you with something, Lurch?" I walked around him, to the kitchen.

"Where is she?" The worry in his voice was both amusing and disgusting.

"Relax Edward, she's in my room changing." Calling him that usually pissed him off, but he ignored my jab and breathed in a sigh of relief. "You're pathetic." I said, turning away to pour myself some water. I took my water back to my room to check on Ness. I knocked on the door and got no response so I opened it, only to find Nessie's body sprawled across my bed and the shirt lie next to her. I lifted her arm and it fell limp. She was dead alseep.

"Oh no, you're not sleeping in my bed. Come on Renesmee, you're moving to the couch." I draped her arm around my shoulder and she groaned as I dragged her through the hallway to the living room. Jacob must have dissapeared to his man-cave.

"WhereisJacobLeah?" Nessie said, her words floated together.

"He's in his room." _God_, she is way heavier than she was back in Forks.

"Auntie Leah, I love him." She said as I tried to lay her on the couch as softly as I could.

"Love who, honey?" I asked putting a pilllow under her head.

"Jacob." She said his name very clearly this time. I finally got her to lay down and I placed a blanket on top of her. "Why doesn't he love me?" I staired at her quickly but she was already drifting back to sleep. I looked behind me. Jacob stood in the hallway, his facial exression apologetic as he looked at Nessie's sleeping face. Her reddish brown curls wildly spread across the pillow.

"Yea Jacob, you better apologize, hurting my niece like this." I shoved passed him back to my room.

...

**Nessie's POV**

I stood by my locker talking with Kat about that crazy big project for world geography. A 250 point project on Latvia, you've got to be shitting me. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, I could tell by the signature scent of Chanel #5 that it was Sara. The sacarcastic smirk spread across her face let me know that we were skipping the small talk.

"What's going on with you and Jake?" She asked

"Um, nothing?" Was there a right answer that question? She pushed me up against the lockers behind me. Of course it didn't hurt, but it definatly took me by surprise.

"Don't lie to me!" What the hell is her problem?

"Don't push me!" I shoved her back lightly, " What's your damge?"

"Jacob told me about your little sleepover Friday. Well you better cherish that moment because it will be your last. Jacob loves me, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Jacob and I were friends long before he even knew you existed," Before you were even born, I thought to myself. "And we are going to stay friends." She pushed me again this time a little harder, but it felt more like a tap. I still hit my back up against the lockers for dramatic effect.

"God, you are so in love with him! Admit it, you're in love with him!" When I stayed silent she screamed one more time, "Admit it!"

"Don't. Push. Me." I lightly pushed her back again, It took all I had not to back-hand this chick. "And let's say for conversation sake that I do love Jacob," I stepped forward, only about three inches from her face. "What are you going to do about it?" I watched in delight as she flinched at my sudden closeness.

"Leave Jacob alone, he doesn't want to be with you!" The words verbalized the dark thoughts that had been in the front of my head since I realized who Jacob was at the begining of the year. Something in my face must have given away what I was feeling because Sara smirked. I recovered quickly and pushed the thoughts away, they may be true but she didn't need to know that. I stepped a little closer to her, i had an unsatisfying taste in my mouth when she didn't flinch or back away this time.

"I will when I hear those words come out of Jacob's delicous mouth." The look on her face was priceless. Her fiery sadness and jealousy flooded eyes. She pushed me yet again and this time she was able to make me hit the lockers herself, I'm not going to lie, it actually hurt a little. She staired me down as if waiting for me to give her the light tap I had been giving her. I'm sorry Sara, but you've got another thing coming. I pushed her with almost everything I had and she flew about 12 feet down the hallway landing on her butt. She slid back a bit further and her back hit the leg of an onlooker I recognized to be Seth.

Seth ran down the hallway in the direction of the parking lot. Everyone in the hallway turned and looked at me in utter shock, even Kat; But I didn't care, this has gone on long enough. I'm a lover, not a fighter...but I will fight you, so don't test me.

"I said don't push me." I said just above a whisper, but I knew she could hear.

"Nessie, come on! Let's go before a teacher comes." She pulled my arm and I shrugged her off, but I followed behind her and walked towards the school's main entrence.

I heard a loud groan like scream behind me and I suddenly felt my curls being pulled from the messy bun I had them in. My head learched back as I struggled to remove her hands from my scalp. Both Sara and I let out loud grunts and squeals. Sara's foot wedged into my stomach; I instantly let go of her hair and started swinging at her face. Her leg kept a good distance between us but her hold on my hair kept us close enough for me to get a couple of hits to her pretty little face.

"What the hell!" The sound of Jacob's voice stopped us. I looked at Jacob, then at Sara, who's eye was bruised along with the skin showing on her lower back. Her chin was stained red from her bleeding lip.

I could only imagine the birds nest on my own head. My stomach was sore in the place where her foot once was and by back ached from where the lockers dug into it. I looked back to Jacob. He looked at me with nothing by angry fire in his eyes. The fire subsided when he turned to look at Sara. The madness was replaced with sympathy. I turned to Sara and saw the tears running down her checks. Well she sure can whip up some crocodile tears fast!

"Renesmee come with me...now!" Jacob said, sounding a lot like my mom after I left with Alice to go on a three day shopping trip in Paris when she had already told me I couldn't go. I followed after him into the empty chemistry lab.

"What the hell where you thinking? Nessie you could have exposed yourself! And for what? Over something as stupid as Jealousy?"

"Jealousy!" I scoffed. "Ha! Jacob, I am not jealous. She's the jealous one!" I pointed towards the door.

"She has the right to be, she's my girlfriend! I love her!" The words hit me like a snowball; hard and cold.

"You love her-" Jacob cut me off.

"What if she got hurt? You are way stronger than her, you could have killed her!"

"Yea, but I didn't! And what about me, I'm hurt too Jacob!"

"You," he stopped yelling now. "You kind of deserve it." My mouth dropped when he said this. I looked at the floor in attempt to hide my tears from him.

"When my dad explained imprinting to me he said that you would always try to protect me. And that you would love me when I got older. . .So I guess i must be a broken imprintee." I ran toward the door but Jacob stepped in front of me and grabbed my arm

"Ness I-"

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, my voice shook. He stepped to the right, out of my way and released my arm. I sprinted from the room but slowed when I came to Sara. "You can have him."I said and I quickened my pace again when I passed her. I bolted through the door, breaking the handle. My first highschool fight, and I'm pretty sure I lost.

* * *

**I have recently realized that when I read stories and there is an authors note at the begining I ignore it to go on to the story so I'm putting this one at the end. SORRY it took so long, I didn't have internet for a while. . .excuses excuses. So yea I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up very soo because SCHOOL IS OUT! **


End file.
